


What Does That Make Me, Then?

by sallysorrell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysorrell/pseuds/sallysorrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick, cutesy read about all the compromises made for Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Does That Make Me, Then?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polyommatusblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyommatusblues/gifts).



> A 160-word birthday gift :)

"I'm not **y** our housekeeper," quipped Mrs Hudson, folding blankets and r **e** setting the couch.

John nodded his thank **s** , assuming he would sleep there another night.

 

*****

"I'm not **y** our handler," sighed Lestrade, glancing at his passengers.

J **o** hn and Sherlock looked o **u** t opposite windows of the police-car, and did not speak.

 

*****

"I'm not your enemy," grumbled Mycroft, "Don't be childish."

They s **a** t in the _government_ 's office, playing a vicious game of chess and discussing John's feelings.

 

*****

"I'm not important." Molly **r** eminded herself. She s **e** t down Sherlock's coffee, sugar glittering on top.

"Thank you, John."

 

*****

John didn't appreciate Sherlock's latest experiment in laziness; while John was away at work, Sherlock would steal _his_ dressing-gown, sprawl across _his_ bed, hoard _his_ pillows, and protest moving. Sherlock smiled, but did not open his eyes, as John rolled up his sleeves and slipped off his watch. Sherlock waved at his face, until John brushed his curls evenly to both sides.

 _"_ I'm not your boyfriend," said John, compulsively.


End file.
